


Gears of War

by StainedGlassDreams



Category: Ant Man (post credit scene), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Returns, Gen, Major Spoilers, PTSD, brainwashing aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a possible drabble, or linked work to the leaked Ant-Man post credit scene; if you'd prefer to wait, I totally don't mind & you can come back to this afterward. If you've already seen it, then this is my take on the aftermath of it. I'm still debating if I want to keep Buckynat, or keep that for another day, & work. But for now, let's keep it as a maybe & focus on Bucky. Thank You x1000 for reading, & please leave a comment, Thank You so much :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He sat in the observation room, his breaths still not entirely controlled.

Steve stood in front of the two-way, looking stoic. The man who was a rock, the volunteered representative of America's undying beliefs, trying not to show the cracks in the facade.  
Bucky remained seated, staring through the floor. He disagreed with this. With getting Lang involved, another party to a problem that he'd rather not add to & taking him to an even more abandoned former facility. HYDRA or SHIELD.  
Steve clenched his fists further.  
"How is he?"  
Steve continued to stare through the small sill against the mirrored reflection that might as well have been play, they both knew what it meant. Was. Monitoring a situation that was unknown. He answers as well he could . "....Better ."  
More silence . ".....I know this might not be...exactly what you would like to hear . But better is better than you might thin-"  
"Natasha-"  
"He's been on the run for two years, Steve." She stared through the pane. " He has to have been experiencing flashbacks daily, if not continuously. Where he is now.... I'm not sure I'd even be."  
Steve remained quiet. "You need to take 'better' as it exactly what it is right now." She looked at Bucky. "He needs it."  
Steve remained quiet. "He was trying to get rid of his arm." His breaths becoming harder. "Lang said the machine only works from the outside." Pauses that might as well have been angered shouts. "...There was no one within 20 miles."  
Natasha looked through it now. & she was again reminded how twisted the world could be.  
"Let me in there with him."  
He looked at her.  
"The place he's in now....It's somewhere I know. & until we can get Wanda, or Pym finishes the arm.... I can try to get him out."  
Steve weighed the options. Sam was trying to contact anyone without alerting FRIDAY's monitoring systems. If Stark even heard a wind of where they were.... Bucky remained motionless, his stance belying of where he was. A territory that only a few could comprehend.  
Steve answered. "Do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels right to end it on this note, for now, at least based on just speculation, & pain xP
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, Thank You for stopping by & taking the time to read :') Please leave a comment, or speculations :)  
> Have a great day & Take Care!
> 
> P.S. If ya squint real hard, you can see a quote from Buckynat & if you see it, you get a free cookie

Nat nodded, entering in.  
Bucky looked up, looking like he was searching his memory. Like Natasha was a rock on a cliff he had no idea might hold his weight, or just collapse into the ocean.  
She sat down across him, slowly. "Bucky, right?"  
He was looking down, lost within a million miles of memories, & pieces of memories that he couldn't even put together.  
"Do you know where you are?" Silence. Natasha breathed in slowly, trying to remain thoroughly calm. "[When they found you...you we're trying to take off the arm. Weren't you?]" His eyes went to her as his breath picked up. Whether it was the Russian, or the knowledge, she didn't know. Maybe both.  
"[Because you're trying to get rid of HYDRA.]"  
He was trying his hardest not to have his breathing become ragged. It hurt. Despite everything, it did. Because even though that other chair was previously home to her, she only could fathom what his mind was like.  
She turned it into forced calm, leaning back slightly. Body movement one animal instinct he could process; she knew because she would do the same. "......[I know that you may not be able to believe this, being here isn't much evidence. But I promise you, I swear, no one's taking you back. Steve won't let that happen." She sat back. "[& neither will I.]" She figured that was enough talking for now, the exhaustion alone would put a normal person out for weeks, so she began to leave.  
"Can't escape."  
  
She nearly stumbled, hearing his voice for the first time. The light shone on the dust from the empty room. "....What did you say?"  
He breathed quieter, his voice barely audible. He licked his lips. "Can't...escape."  
Nat took the opportunity, walking back to the table. His facade was cracking, visible in his own breaths, which began to show how much control he was eminating.  
"Your mind?"  
"......They found...me."  
Shit. She could practically feel Steve's anger burning through the pane.  
".....Got out. ......" He looked away. ".....I knew Wilson was tailing me. ....Knew they'd come...."  
His earlier statement made more sense now, trackers in his arm.  
".......Had to get rid of what they wanted. ......Before they caught up." He looked back to the floor, looking like he had run 20 marathons.  
Throughout all that, imminent capture, a constant static barrage of memories & flashbacks, along with the questioning if it was real..... He was coherent enough to want to keep Rogers & Wilson out of unknowing danger. Nat looked deep into him, & then understood where Steve got his tenacity from. Where he got half of who Captain America was. "That was valiant of you."  
She was only 30% sure he heard that, his eyes saying everything besides yelling. So she pushed whatever more she could. "That won't happen. HYDRA.... That's over. Steve.... He won't let that happen. Neither will Wilson. ....Or me."  
The 30% dropped to 20%, & taking it as a sign it was time to leave. As she clutched the door, she turned, saying whatever she could to the 20%. "You're a good man. Maybe not many people can understand that, but I do." She paused. "We do."  
  
She then turned the handle & left,almost swearing that that 20% jumped to 70%.  
  
& it was better.


End file.
